


Rose Tinted Paradise

by beowvlf



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: 4N4D, Awkward Crush, Crossdressing Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, First Time, M/M, stripper Dante
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 19:29:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19012369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beowvlf/pseuds/beowvlf
Summary: While Nero's looking for Dante he hears about a popular silver-haired guy working at Love Planet.





	Rose Tinted Paradise

 

 

  
About half a year after the Saviour incident, Dante sends Nero the neon shop sign and his blessing to start a Devil May Cry branch. For awhile, Nero has plenty of work keeping him in Fortuna. But recently he's been getting more jobs that send him travelling around; and when his travels take him close to C City, Nero reckons it's about time to look Dante up at the home base of Devil May Cry. Just a little detour. Dante had said Nero could drop in any time.  
  
Nero doesn't even bother calling ahead, because if Dante's not out on a hunt, that lazy old man is just going to be sprawled at his office desk, reading magazines and eating pizza. Too late Nero realizes that he doesn't know how to find Dante's place in this maze of narrow back streets and missing street signs. When he stops to call Dante's office there's no reply. It's already past eight, and maybe he should just keep driving. Now that he's so close though, Nero can't stop thinking about how much he wants to see Dante. This is some real embarrassing longing that won't be satisfied until he sees Dante's stupid grin, hears his relaxed drawl cracking jokes, feels his big calloused hand ruffle his hair.  
  
Nero still remembers their first fight—the thrill, the adrenaline, the rush. He remembers how it was after their second fight that he realized he'd fallen for Dante. Meeting Dante tipped the trajectory of Nero's life, and made him reconsider a lot of what he thought was right and true in his life. Because of Dante, he'd had to face the truth of his demon heritage.  
  
Nothing could really feel more absurd than finding out you're related to the demon you'd been raised to worship as a god. Except crushing on that god's son. Dante.  
  
While Nero hops out of his beat up old truck to get a better look at the nearest road sign, a middle-aged woman in leopard-print slippers sidles up to comment on Nero's white hair. She also tells him that a guy matching Dante's description should be working at a dive called Love Planet tonight. It sounds shady, but he might as well check it out. At least it's nearby and listed on the maps app.  
  
He parks on the main street, hoping no-one in this shitty neighbourhood will break into his truck and steal his weapons during the 10 mins he intends to look around this club for Dante. As he approaches the entrance, he can already hear the loud thump of base. He still gets carded, but he's used to that. Kyrie says his baby-face is a charm point and he doesn't want to contradict her.  
  
He pays the cover charge, and when Nero pushes through the dark shimmery curtain past the front door, he steps into a large dimly lit room dominated by a parterre stage that glows pink and purple while a couple of dancers strut their stuff under the colourful spotlights. There are dozens of leather seats all around, full of people drinking and watching the show.  
  
From the club's name, Nero already guessed it might be a strip joint, but he'd kind of hoped it wouldn't be. It makes it all the less likely that he'll find Dante here, unless he's in the crowd somewhere. Nero shakes his head and looks around the room. It's difficult to make out faces, but Dante's white hair and flashy red coat, not to mention his charismatic presence, always stand out a mile away. He can't find anyone that looks like Dante though.  
  
Nero's starting to get nervous and feeling a bit awkward seeing sexy half-naked women and men dancing and strutting around the room. There're no places like this in Fortuna, that's for sure.  
  
Since he's just here to search for Dante, Nero heads for the bar. He'll just ask about Dante and then get out of here. His hands are sweaty and he probably looks lost, since the bartender smiles at him gently and calls him 'honey'.  
  
No-one called Dante works there, but the next scheduled dancer is a big guy with silver hair called Tony; so Nero decides to at least wait and see who this guy is. He orders a beer and sits at a corner of the bar by the wall. He doesn't have to wait long before the MC announces the next act, and the music changes. Nero looks up to see a man in a skimpy cowboy costume swagger out onto the stage.  
  
Tony dances his way to the front of the stage, toned, long legged, and proud owner of an amazing ass. After the man tosses away his cowboy hat, Nero knows without a doubt. It's Dante. Dante's a stripper.  
  
Nero's staring open-mouthed, and he wants to believe this guy's just a look-alike. But it's really him. There's no denying that handsome stubbled face, that pure white hair, and the devilish aura that makes Nero's right arm throb in warning under its layer of bandages and the thick sleeve of his coat.  
  
"Holy shit," Nero whispers.  
  
It can't be coincidence that Dante's striking blue eyes find him in the dim room. Dante throws him a wink. He probably felt Nero's presence as soon as he neared the building. Maybe even before. Damn. And here he is, dropping to his knees and crawling towards the front of the stage like devil-hunting is the furthest thing from his mind.  
  
Nero's eyes follow his every move, admiring his plump ass under tight jeans and chaps. Patrons sitting by the stage are already reaching out with bills. Dante smiles and preens, lets them get an eye-full of his impressive pecs and stuff bills into his costume gun-holster. Then he's back on his feet and whipping his leather waistcoat off. Dante's fingers dance down his torso, to the chunky leather belt. Nero's mesmerized by the sinuous movements of Dante's hips while he works the belt out of the loops. It clatters to the flashing stage. Then the beat drops, and Dante tears his chaps away.  
  
It's all happening so fast, but to Nero it might as well be an eternity watching with bated breath while more and more of Dante's incredible body is revealed.  
  
He's not the only one gawking at Dante. The crowd's calling out to him, throwing bills at him. Dante swings his hips, letting his body work the pole for a moment, before he's slipping his fingers along the open waistband of his jeans.  
  
Smirking with all the seductive self-assurance in the world, Dante turns around and bends over to slowly slide the denim down his legs. He shakes his ass and Nero can only watch in awe. Dante's left wearing only a skimpy black thong. Dante hooks a finger under the elastic sitting snug between his ass-cheeks, and pulls it to the side for a teasing second. Nero watches breathlessly as Dante rolls his hips and then lets the elastic snap back into place, and a piece of his reason snaps with it.  
  
Nero's rock hard just watching Dante undress for show in a crowded room.  
  
Tips are falling on the stage, and patrons are reaching out to stuff more into the band of Dante's thong. Dante also collects the tips from the stage while continuing to dance to the music for his audience.  
  
Then Dante jumps off the stage, and his smirk pins Nero as he walks towards him. His blue eyes burn into Nero's. Nero can't find a coherent thought, let alone form words. All he can think about is Dante's practically naked body slinking towards him. His remaining braincells are belatedly still trying to process that a legendary devil-hunter like Dante is working as a stripper. This can't be real.  
  
Dante's body heat and scent feel overwhelmingly real though as he leans into Nero's space by the bar.  
  
"Hey, kid, wasn't expecting to see you here." Dante grins, looking genuinely pleased to see him.  
  
"Same to you..." Nero says. He can't help scowling as his face heats up.  
  
"Well, if you're sticking around, how's about a little back-room show? Looks like you could use the privacy." He pointedly drops his gaze to Nero's groin.  
  
Nero splutters, and tries to hide under his coat. He wants to punch Dante, but this time it wouldn't pass as keeping of the peace. "Is this some fucking joke, old man?!"  
  
"Find out, if you've got the cash."  
  
"Fuck off. You think I have money to waste on this shit? Full offense but you helped destroy half my hometown, remember?"  
  
"Come on, I helped save the day, and this is the gratitude I get? I'm broke. And Lady's still got me paying off debts from ten years ago. Not like I'm asking you to give me money without getting anything in return."  
  
Dante's doing that extra charming look, but to hell with him. Nero casts a scowl around at the patrons craning for Dante's attention, while being too intimidated by his powerful aura to force themselves into the conversation.  
  
"If you need money that badly, looks like you're not short on fans."  
  
Dante shrugs. "Maybe I'd rather dance for you. Come on, Nero."  
  
Putting aside his irritation at Dante still sticking to his usual habit of picking his clients on a whim, the way Dante says his name always has, and always will make Nero's stomach flutter. Is Dante for real right now? Nero feels his wallet burning in his pocket, the sweet cash he just earned on his last job ready to fly out and fund his questionable life choices.  
  
Between Dante's hand sliding down his arm, and all the thirsty looks directed at Dante, Nero's better judgement cracks. He wants to be alone with Dante, and also get the man away from all these horny strangers. He pays for a private show.  
  
Dante sees Nero off with a wink as he goes to get changed, and a staff member shows Nero to a room in the back.  
  
"Enjoy the show," she says sweetly before closing the door.  
  
Nero takes a seat. Alone in the dimly lit room, with only faint music piping through the walls from the main floor, he has a sobering moment to wonder what the hell he's doing. This is not at all how this visit was supposed to go. Before Nero has time to get lost in angst though, Dante emerges from the curtained entrance opposite his seat.  
  
He's wearing all black: thigh-high boots with heels, tiny skin-tight shorts, and a top with criss-crossing straps that're doing everything to accentuate Dante's cleavage. Nero blinks, wide-eyed. He wasn't expecting Dante to go from his usual macho image to this seductive femininity. Like Dante stared into his soul and read his most embarrassing hidden desires.  
  
"No need to look so lost, kid." Dante walks towards him with a slow swing to his hips.  
  
"Shut up, old man. I'm not lost!"  
  
Dante just smirks, and runs a gentle finger under Nero's chin to bring his face up. Their eyes meet, and Dante smiles at him.  
  
"Just relax," he says softly. "I'll give you what you need."  
  
Before Nero can respond, music begins playing in the room. It's a slower song than before, more sensual than downright raunchy. Dante gives Nero's shoulder a light squeeze, before turning away and taking a few swaying steps back towards the curtain. Nero stares at Dante's well-muscled back, revealed through the straps of his top, down to the round rise of his ass.  
  
Dante begins dancing slowly for Nero, moving his body to the song, dipping to a crouch on those high heels, all focus going to the way he spreads his thighs, his undulating hips, the swish of his hair as he tosses his head. The rhythm of the dance pushes his chest out, then his ass, never breaking the smooth, sexy flow. Dante's smoldering gaze and playful smile keep focusing back on Nero even as he twists and turns and kicks his heels up. Nero couldn't take his eyes off him even if he wanted to.  
  
Dante sits on his knees almost demurely, facing away from Nero. He glances over his shoulder, and then takes the hem of those tiny black shorts, and with a curl of his hips, pulls the fabric up. It rides up between his cheeks, exposing more of his glorious ass.  
  
At this point Nero's already feeling ready to melt into the next dimension from how hot Dante is. Dante's far from finished destroying his mind though.  
  
From the floor, Dante climbs between Nero's knees and onto his lap. Nero blushes harder, his cock twitching in his jeans. Dante drapes an arm over Nero's shoulder, and brushes his fingers down Nero's chest. Every point of contact is warm and so intimate.  
  
The hot intensity of Dante's gaze has Nero biting his lower lip. He's drowning in that look and everything Dante makes him feel. Nero has longed to get this close to Dante without a fight for far too long. And a logical part of Nero's brain knows this is just about the money, but it's so much more satisfying to imagine that Dante would undress for him, touch him like this, even if Nero wasn't paying.  
  
Dante slowly grinds on him, and Nero can't think with his brain at all anymore. Dropping the shoulder straps of his top, Dante slowly removes it to reveal heart-shaped pasties over his nipples. Nero can't believe Dante would go to this much trouble to be a cute tease. He wants to know what Dante's nipples look like, but only the hint of hard nipples under shiny material is incredibly hot.  
  
Just as Nero's sure that the feeling of Dante in his lap is too much to bear, Dante stands up again and turns around. He bends forward on those thigh heels, his ass right in front of Nero's face. Dante dips his fingers between his legs, over the back of his balls and into the cleft of his ass. His fingertips press where his hole must be hidden under the thin cloth.  
Nero's pulse is hammering in his ears. He wants to touch, he wants to see, he wants to bury is face in that perfect ass. It's torturous.  
  
Just to add to Nero's horny despair, Dante drops into his lap again, rubbing his ass on Nero's groin. With the fullness of Dante's ass grinding against his thighs and boner, Nero's on the verge of coming.  
  
"Holy shit..." Nero whispers, squeezing his eyes shut as he fights the feeling. He doesn't want this to end.  
  
Dante chuckles low, and stills his movements. "You're holding out pretty well, kid."  
  
Dante shifts around, so he's draped sideways on Nero's lap. He mouths against the side of Nero's neck like he's just indulging himself. Nero cracks his eyes open.  
  
Dante blows gentle air into his ear. "You want to see more, babe?"  
  
"I want to touch you," Nero says, feeling as embarrassed as if he'd just confessed his crush.  
  
"Sorry, kid. No touching." Dante actually sounds gleeful.  
  
Nero should've known Dante would enjoy pushing his buttons while keeping his usual control over the whole situation. Nero can't deny it turns him on, despite his frustration.  
  
"Oh, fuck you," Nero groans, pushing his hips upwards against Dante's thigh. He doesn't want to ruin his pants, but it would feel so good.  
  
Dante hops up too soon. He smirks at Nero's frustrated groan.  
  
"Just keep your eyes on me. If you're good you might get a treat."  
  
Slowly, slowly, Dante peels the stretchy material of his shorts down over the curve of his ass, letting the rolled fabric catch at the top of his thighs. Nero whines as Dante jiggles his ass, the curves emphasized and enhanced by the tight elastic. Soon Dante bends further, sliding the shorts down over his boots and stepping out of them.  
  
Dante sure makes a picture as he turns, posing with a hand on his hip. White fringe falling over his eyes, long legs poised in thigh-high boots, cock heavy in the front of that skimpy thong.  
  
"Still no touching?" Nero asks, breathing heavily as Dante drops one high-heeled foot onto the back of Nero's chair and crowds over him like a huge predatory feline. His thigh and groin are practically rubbing in Nero's face.  
  
"Not yet," Dante says lazily, pushing away. "Open your pants and get your dick out for me."  
  
"What the fuck, you asshole?" Nero glares up at him, and Dante smirks back.  
  
"Only good boys get treats."  
  
Nero just growls and jerks his pants open. It's humiliating, but also doing nothing to dampen his arousal. Especially when Dante licks his lips while giving him such a hungry look.  
  
"Nice. Though I guess I wasn't expecting any less." Dante grins.  
  
Nero really doesn't know how to take a compliment, and avoids meeting Dante's gaze. His ears are burning hot. He almost misses seeing that little black thong sliding down Dante's thighs.  
  
Wide-eyed, Nero trips over his words when Dante asks him if he prefers tits or ass. Answering "ass" gets him a lapful of naked Dante. Dante takes Nero's hands and leads them down to his ass. His hands are so warm and large. And although Nero can't feel much through the bandages on his right hand, getting to touch Dante is even better than he'd imagined. He squeezes eagerly, pulling Dante against him.  
  
"Fuck."  
  
"Yeah, babe. You like that?" Dante purrs.  
  
Dante leans forward, lifting up his ass a bit, and wiggling around before settling back down on Nero's lap. When Dante leans against Nero's chest, Nero's cock is perfectly trapped between his ass-cheeks. Nero shivers and groans. This is the closest he's ever been to having sex with a guy, and the fact that it's with Dante is melting his brain. Nero can't get enough of the way Dante's warm, hard body feels rolling against him.  
  
Dante brings Nero's hands up his body to fondle his chest, and then trails one lower to feel between his legs. Dante's tits and cock feel amazing. Everything feels amazing.  
  
"Oh my god..." Nero gasps.  
  
He can't take the teasing anymore. He's going to explode. His breathing ragged, Nero groans and ruts harder against Dante to chase his climax. He comes seconds later, pulling Dante against him like he never wants to let him go. Nero loses himself in the moment, soaking Dante's ass, the hem of his shirt and the fly of his jeans. He rides out his high while moaning into Dante's skin.  
  
For a moment, the two of them just sit there. As his mind clears, Nero feels kind of fucked up about this whole situation. He really likes Dante, and having experienced this is going to make it so hard to go back to his usual life of pining for Dante from afar.  
  
"Fuck. Get off," Nero grumbles.  
  
He should get out of here fast. He's seen that Dante is alive and well and probably not going to care about giving Nero any hunting tips, or visiting him in Fortuna.  
  
Dante gets off his lap, and waits with a hand on his hip. "Huh. You know, people usually leave more happy..."  
  
"You're such a goddamn jerk!"  
  
"Here, don't get mad about a little jizz on your clothes." Dante hands Nero a box of tissues. "At least I didn't make you come in your underwear. See how much I like you, kid?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I like you, kid. And I was getting this strong vibe you like me too."  
  
"What??"  
  
"What? You're not exactly subtle. Hell, I wasn't even after your money. But so help me, it's fun pushing you around and watching you jump."  
  
"Huh??" Nero's right arm twitches and glows with killing intent. If they weren't in a building full of people, Nero would probably slam Dante through the nearest wall with his Devil Bringer.  
  
"You really are a goddamn asshole," Nero says, sounding far too defeated.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Let's just go grab a pizza, kid. Then I take you home, and do whatever I want with you for no extra charge." Dante flashes him a half-grin while picking up the few scraps of clothing he dropped earlier.  
  
"You already did whatever you want," Nero grumbles.  
  
Dante tips Nero's chin up, and regards him. "I did what you wanted."  
  
"Seriously?"  
  
"Come on, kid. Even I have some professional pride. And you're easy to read."  
  
Nero can't help feeling offended, and glares at Dante.  
  
"Hey, come on. It wasn't bad was it?" Dante smiles.  
  
A smile that punches Nero in the gut, because it makes him feel like he means something special to Dante.  
  
"Stupid old man..."  
  
"Hey now, that's no way to talk to your date."  
  
Nero wants to make some snappy comeback, but his brain is stalled. A date. With Dante. Nero's heart doesn't feel ready for this, but considering the rest of the evening, Nero would've never felt ready if he knew what he was getting himself into.  
  
Dante laughs warmly. "Yep. That look sure is priceless."

 

 

 


End file.
